KNM: Passion In Her Eyes
by just sorry
Summary: Himeko, a miserable woman and fiance of Souma, discovered that her boyfriend was cheating on her with her best friend. With a broken heart, she set foot on an empty street where she found a girl who would capture her heart with an unfathomed love CxH
1. Once a Cheater, Always a Cheater

_**Passion In Her Eyes**_

" Once a Cheater, Always a Cheater "

-------------------------

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except for the OCs and the plotline. Although having Himeko and Chikane for my own wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Summary: Kurusugawa Himeko, a miserable woman and fiancee to Oogami Souma, found out the hard way that her boyfriend was cheating on her with her best friend. Her heart broken, she found herself on a street one fateful night where a girl captures her heart with unfathomable love.

A BIG thank to AleraeEirtoren !!!!! for beta reading for Chap1. YOU ROCKZ!!!! Steph nn

-------------------------

The unbearable pain of finding herself being cheated upon was ripping Himeko's fragile heart apart. All she had ever wanted was to live a normal life and raise a family with someone who would love her the way she loved him. Souma was the one who made that dream come true... well, until the day she caught him and her best friend together on her own bed. Surprisingly, Himeko hadn't reacted to such a thing irrationally. She ran away before they saw her.

How can he cheat behind her back when he was the one to propose to her in the first place?

From the beginning, she knew their marriage would be riding a bumpy road. She had never truly loved him from the start, and after this new revelation, she easily decided to stop fooling herself. If it wasn't for her step-father, she would've never met the guy and would never have been forced into marrying him. She had been born and raised in a small town, Kanazuki, by her mother.

Her mother passed away when she was only five years old from breast cancer. It came completely unexpectedly, in the blink of an eye. Before she knew it, her step-father took custody of her, and nineteen years later, she has to pay him back by marrying the second richest person in the whole town.

In her heart, love was a plague and a sickness and something to be afraid of. A fool she might be by agreeing to the marriage, but a traitor she was not. The old man might be sick to look at, but for all it's worth, he took care of her for nineteen years without laying a single hand on her body. That, Himeko was thankful for.

The ringing of her phone snapped her back into reality. Himeko hurriedly and with nimble fingers reached into the pocket of her white leather jacket and pulled it out. She knew who it was by the number on the small screen and inhaled deeply before answering.

"Himeko speaking."

"Hime-chan, this is Souma. I was wondering if you're free tonight? Since it's your birthday, I want to treat you to a night of pleasure."

"Uh...I'm sorry. How about another day? One of my friends just happened to appear today at my car door, and I promised to show her around."

"Okay...just call when you're free. Love yah."

Himeko heard a click from the other line. She turned her cell phone off and shuddered at the thought of being near Souma or her ex-best friend, Mako, ever again. How can her boyfriend and friend just outright lie to her about their relationship and act as if nothing ever happened between them? She had been tired and miserable for months and didn't understand why. Now she knew...

The cold from the October breeze brushed past Himeko's flushed cheeks and caused the twenty-four year old to let out a sneeze. She sniffed a little and pulled the jacket tighter against her petite body. The bare street was empty and dead. No one was crazy enough to be out this late, especially somewhere that was rumored to be haunted with ghosts and other unexplained phenomena.

Himeko knew better than to believe in such tall tale, knowing better from the people that actually lived here. It was just a way to scare off thieves and gangs. They didn't want to be rude by calling the cops and make a big scene out of a small thing. From her right, she could see the flashing of what must be a television screen flashing on and off. To her left were the empty houses with their dark windows and motionless rooms.

As she stood in the intersection and peered down the long moonlit avenue of sidewalks in four directions, she decided which way to go next, though it didn't really make a difference. She began with a broken heart, and no matter where she chose to go, she'll still be burdened with it.

In the corner of her eye, a sudden phantom seemed to manifest upon the city dumpster where an arm was dangling out. If Himeko wasn't so heartbroken, she would've screamed bloody murder by now. But after all the lies and her cheating boyfriend, she didn't have any strength left to call for any heavenly being to her aid.

_I wonder who that could be? Maybe I should go see if I can help before calling for the police. It would be an embarassment if it's a homeless person, and I would be making it worse for him._ She took a step forward and cocked her head to the side to get a better look at the person. "Hello?" The beggar didn't respond, but for a moment there, she thought she saw one of his fingers move.

Shaking her head, Himeko tried again. "My name is Himeko. If you want, you can stay with me for tonight. It's pretty cold out here. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold." Still, no answer. Himeko waited for a few more seconds before walking around to be only inches from the arm. "Are you alright, mister?"

She was compelled to just leave and forget about the whole thing. The person didn't answer any of her questions after ten long agonizing seconds, which caused her maternal instincts to kick in and before she knew it, both of her ams were draped across the person's shoulders.

To her surpise, the beggar wasn't as heavy as she thought or reeked of any disgusting odor. It wasn't until she placed the person gently down on the concrete pavement that she found out it wasn't a he she was rescuing, but a she.

She didn't get a real good look at the person due to the pitch black corner of the street where the only light is the flickering burned bulb. All she can tell was the girl has a really long, long silky soft hair. The unkown girl was surprisingly tender to the touch and warm to hold.

"I wonder what mom would say if I told her I found a girl and asked if I could keep her," Himeko stated to no one in particular except to herself and the unconcous girl in her arms. "Even if she says no, I'm still keeping you. Maybe for only tonight..."

With that in mind, Himeko lifted the girl up to her shoulders and unconsciously the girl wrapped her arms around Himeko's neck. She was startled by the action but didn't let go of her hold on the girl's long lean legs. They piggybacked around the corner of the street to a parking lot. A red Honda sat galantly alone by itself before Himeko placed herself and the girl next to it.

Himeko let go of one hand to get the car key out from her pocket and puzzled it into the lock. With a click of the automatic door, she opened the car's back entry and carefully, not to injure the girl any more than she already was, placed her down on the black leather seat.

She buckled her seatbelt before closing the door behind her and climbed into the driver's seat with one hand on the key. She turned it around to start the engine.

"Souma is going to get really mad if he saw me bringing a strange girl into our house. Maybe I should find somewhere else...um...I think there's a hotel nearby. Yeah, I'll bring her there and treat her to a day of pampering "

A grin graced her lips for the first time in months at the thought.

"See if I care, Souma! Cheat all you want! I have better things to do!"

The car burst into a roar and raced backward around the curve before making its lonely journey into the desolate street.

-------------------------

A/N:

Did you liked it so far? Short, I know - Who did Himeko find? Obvious isn't it, who else ;) Anyway, this is just an idea I have and thought it would be fun to write about. I know my grammar suck since I don't have a beta at this moment and will not likely to have one unless someone would be so kind enough to volunteer. Okie, hope to see you soon in the next chapter nn


	2. Touched By Love

_**Passion In Her Eyes**_

" Touched By Love "

-------------------------

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except for the OC and the plot line. Although having Himeko and Chikane for my own wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Sum: Himeko, a miserable woman and fiancee of Souma, found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her with her best friend. With a broken heart, she found herself on the street where she found a girl who would capture her heart and cherish it.

Music: LMNT-Open Your Eyes (To Love)

BIG THANKS TO: AleraeEirtoren for making chapter 2 possible!!!! God, you deserve a big trophy for putting up with my grammatic errors.

-------------------------

The loud banging of the door reached Himeko's ears. She growled in disapproval and buried her head deeper into the blanket. The noises continued to agitate the already angry girl. Hearing another knock on the door snapped Himeko into a state of agitated anger. She kicked the blanket off onto the floor and threw her legs across to the side. She landed on her feet and crossed the room to the door. Her hand grabbed the door nob with distaste and pulled it open.

A young boy in his teens looked Himeko up and down before asking if she wanted anything for dinner. "You woke me up just so you can ask me what I want for dinner?!" A look of pure horror crossed his youthful face. He didn't wait to hear what else Himeko have to say and ran off down the darkened hallway without as much as an apology.

The agitated blond drew a deep breath, closing the door second later. She walked over to her bed and sat down on the soft mattress. "Where am I?" Himeko looked up than around the fifty years old hotel. For a moment there, she thought she was dreaming. She rubbed the sleep off of her eyes. Dreaming of the incident that she had stumbled on a few hours earlier. She can still feel the girl's soft body against her own, how her long beautiful hair slid into a mass of deep blue pooling down to her feet. She remembered carrying the unconscious girl into the hotel and asking the nice woman if there were any spare rooms left. She still couldn't see the stranger's face due to the position they were in when they actually reached the room.

Himeko was too tired and fell on top of the mattress with the stranger cradled in her arms. After that, everything else faded into a blur of color.

Himeko woke up in what seemed to be only a few minutes later. She cradled her head in the comfort of the pillow and stared up to be greeted by a broken fan. She sighed and rolled herself to the left. Her arm accidentally hit the other end of the pillow next to her. Something wasn't right. She looked at the empty, once occupied, space before getting to her feet again. Despite the pain in her legs, she ran out of the door and into the central room of the hotel where she saw the teenage boy from before.

When she saw him notice her presence and attempt to make a run for it, Himeko grabbed him by the wrist. "Wait!" He turned around to show her swelling tearful eyes. "Please don't hurt me, my father has always told me that I was worthless but I've never believed him. I guess he was right. If you want to complain, Mana-sama is at the front desk. I'm sure she'll fire me by the stroke of midnight."

Himeko kicked herself for scaring the boy and released her hold on his arm. "Look, I don't want any trouble. Just tell me where my friend is." The boy's face brightened in relief. "You mean the tall, dark, and if I might say so, quite rude woman?" _Rude? _"Uh, yeah." "I saw her just a few minutes ago walking out of the door, She seem very angry about something. She even knocked me to the ground when I accidentally tripped over someone feet, and I fell in front of her."

"Is that so? Which door did she leave from?" The boy looked to his right and pointed a finger at the back door. "Thanks." Himeko gave the surprised boy a hug and ran after the mysterious stranger. She didn't understand why she was compelled to seek her out. The only thought that kept repeating itself over and over again was that she'll finally be able to see the girl face to face. To see her under a bright light where the darkness won't hide her away from the blond's curious gaze.

- - -

Half an hour later, Himeko dragged her body into the main room once again. She plopped down onto the welcoming couch and requested for a glass water. Wherever the girl was, she had completely evaded Himeko. Himeko flipped her cell open and saw that it was midnight. She rubbed her eyes and got up, passing the waiter with her glass of water. She took her key out from inside the pocket of her jacket and sauntered over to her red Camry. She didn't have any reason to spend the night here and thought that she'll ride back home and have herself a nice bath.

The door opened and Himeko hopped in onto the driver's seat. She puzzled the key into the lock and turned it to the right. _PEEEEEP!!! _Her car began to flash into a colorful arrangement of red and yellow. She heard a click of the left back door, than the right, than the door in the front seat next to her own. She panicked seeing that the click was from the door's automatic lock Souma had installed, saying that Himeko should be up-to-date with today's technology. _Yeah right! _Himeko scurried to her feet and opened the door before it can lock itself. She closed the thing and frowned. That was her last hope to get home. Surely, there was no taxi at this time of the night and not to mention that she was on the outskirts of town, to make it worse.

Himeko thought for a moment on her next move and figured Souma will likely give her a ride back home since he had made it clear he was home a few hours ago after asking if she have any plans for her birthday. She dialed the familiar number and waited for the person on the other side to answer the call.

_"Hello?"_

"Souma, hey, this is Himeko. I was wondering if you can give me a ride back home. I think your up-to-date installation finally had a meltdown."

_"Funny, because I'm not laughing. Anyway, no problem. Where are you now and what happened to that friend of yours?"_

"Oh, she kind of ran away on me...saying that there was an emergency at home so she flew back to her family."

_"Sorry to hear that, how about we go out for some midnight dinner?"_

"Maybe tomorrow, I'm quite tired. I don't think my body can hold up much longer."

With that Himeko gave him the motel's address, and he agree to be there in a few minutes to pick her up.

After closing off her phone, she wandered back into the hotel. The young boy greeted her with a smile this time. "Did you find your friend?" Himeko gave him a smile in return. "No, not yet. Where she is, I hope she's safe and warm." The boy followed behind the blond. "I'm sure she'll be back. Before she left, I heard her mutter something about being back in a few minutes." The boy's smile widened when he saw the happy face on the older woman. "Hey, since you're already here anyway, why don't you try the house special?"

Himeko furrowed her brow. "I don't think I'm up for any more food tonight."

He shook his head. "Not food, it's a room in the apartment where people can relax."

It does sound pleasing to the ears. "Okay, lead the way."

Together, they made their way into a long hall of closed doors and into an isolated room in the very back of the hotel. It wasn't as big as the main room but big enough to fit twenty peoples peoples. The boy turned around to face the nice woman. He bowed his head. "I hope you'll enjoy your stay and for your friend to be back soon." Himeko gave the boy another hug before watching him clumsily running into the kitchen.

The room was dark but there was enough light to see who everyone was. A group of giggling girls occupied the center table, to the left were three boys in their mid-twenties drinking and laughing. A guy around her age sat in the very far corner of the room as she saw him watching her crossing over to the empty table. He looked intoxicate and very intimidating.

She sat down on the seat. As she did that, the music changed from classical rock to a soft pop. She didn't recognize who the singer was but found the song quite pleasing to the ears.

_You've been searching the world to find true love_

_Looking in all the wrong places_

_When all the time you've been blind to love_

_It's plain as a nose on your faces_

She sighed in sadness, knowing exactly how it feels to search for a love that's no where to be found. Even if she found the right person, her step-father would disapprove of the notion along with her new step-mother

Himeko looked up, knowing how idiotic she must have looked. Listening and enjoying a song are one thing but surrendering to its command was another. Still, she can't seem to get rid of this strange feeling that had been bugging her since the song started. Her heart rate skipped a beat for no apparent reason. She could felt her breath becoming ragged and the thundering of her heart.

_It's here, it's now!! _

_Open your eyes and see it!!_

_Right here, right now!! _

_Open your eyes to love!!_

A tall form stood in the doorway. Himeko couldn't help but notice the woman's dark, almost black hair and very, very blue eyes.

Himeko gasped. She can barely breath by this point. She was paralyzed from head to toes. The only sound that came out of her lips was the sound of her heated breath.

The room came to a sudden silence, almost holding its breath, as everyone turned to give the unexpected guest, who just crossed the threshold of the hotel door, their full attention. The stranger ignored the attention she was getting like it was yesterday's old news and took a seat in front of the surprised Himeko who continued to stare in admiration.

She was dressed in a short black leather dress reaching down to her mid thigh and a dark choker around her neck with a small shell dangling in the center of her chest. The girl was the definition of drop dead gorgeous. Her dark sapphire hair complemented with the dark dress that adorned her perfectly shaped body: tight and lean, soft and long. The model industry would kneel down on the floor just to have a picture of her. What stood out the most of all were her heartthrob baby blue eyes. They grabbed their looker's complete attention and locked it into a pool of intoxicating, forbidden, seduction. With those, the girl can have anyone with a glance.

Himeko, for once in her life, looked down on her body before letting out a sigh. She was anything but gorgeous, most would said she was cute or adorable. Either one, she did not appreciate. She always felt small and needful of protection. Looking up, only to be captured by the hypnotic gaze of the new object of her rapidly growing affections. A rush of heat burst into her cheeks like a burning wildfire on a summer night. The girl smiled. Himeko could have sworn she had seen the girl from somewhere before but couldn't put the face and name together. Either way, she was too flustered to return the nice gesture and second later found herself staring at the carpet floor.

"A bottle of wine." She heard the girl state to the waitress and almost frowned in disapproval. She wasn't against drinking or anything but the thought of doing what you might never imagine yourself doing in the haze of drunken stupor frightened the girl to death. She didn't understand why but the fear was definitely there. She saw the blushing waitress running over to the object's table with too much enthusiasm.

A pang of jealousy crossed Himeko's mind at the girl she had never met before and lowered her face away from the unfolding events with an odd disappointment. For once in her life, Himeko couldn't find the courage to fight for what she wanted. No, needed. She felt drawn to the girl's mesmerizing baby blue eyes. So much emotion can be seen conveying through those deep pools of cerulean.

She fought the urge to run and hide herself in a secluded closet where no one will ever find her, especially _her_. Himeko gathered up what ever courage she had left and peeked through her blond bangs to see the girl picking up her bottle of wine before gulping down half a bottle. The stranger laid the bottle down when she felt someone watching her.

Himeko blushed a deep shade of red the instant the girl meet her gaze. The object of her affection smiled again and this time Himeko didn't look away. She was really trying hard to be strong. But being in the girl's presence, Himeko found herself to be weak and lost for words. She smiled a little smile when she found the girl still looking at her with an unknown expression rather than her warm smile from before. She saw the girl wink at her before getting up from her seat and making her way over to Himeko's table.

Just when she thought Heaven was but a few steps away, a dark shadow fell above Himeko's view of the beautiful girl.

"Hey there Blondie, wanna go home with me?" The intoxicated guy from earlier growled.

"N-no t-thank y-y-ou." Himeko stuttered, too frightened to move.

"Don't thank me yet." He hiccuped between sentences. "We still have a long night to go. Hey, how about a dance?"

"N-n-no t-thank y-yyo---" She was suddenly lifted up by the wrist off of her seat by the muscular man.

"DANCE! or else. Do you understand Blondie!" He gnarled his sharp teeth like a fierce wild animal getting ready to attack its prey.

"The lady says she's not up for dancing so I recommend you listen to her," a sharp but clear voice ordered.

"In your dreams girly girl, now back off---" He cried out in pain when the girl grabbed him by the wrist and twisted it around forcefully.

"I repeat, she's not interested in you. Now leave!" He felt a sharp knife running across his neck. He cursed the girl and finally let Himeko go.

Himeko thanked the stranger and ran behind her, too afraid to be near the guy. The object of her affections pressed the knife a little harder against his throat. "If I ever see you again, I'll make sure you won't live to hurt another girl again." She pushed him to the ground and pointed the knife at him. He growled in anger and got to his feet. Taking a step backward, he promised, "I'll be back. This won't be the last time you'll see me, girly girl." The couple watched as he left from the back exit door.

Himeko sighed with relief. Never in her life was she this frightened before.

The stranger turned around to face Himeko. The blond could've sworn that she was head over heels in love with the girl from the first moment she laid eyes on her, who wouldn't...The girl smiled for the third time before putting away her small knife into its leather protector under her dress between her thigh. Himeko blushed for peeking at the soft velvety skin. When she looked up, an amused baby blue looked back. Himeko's already red blushing face deepened to resemble that of a ripened tomato. Looking was one thing but being caught doing it was something different entirely.

If she was going to die at this moment, Himeko allowed herself to embrace the truth about being a pervert, "I-I'm sorry f-for looking, I really am. It's just that you're just so beautiful. I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you for saving me. If you weren't here than who knows what might have happened. If there's anything you want, please tell me. I'll do what ever you want." She was determined to return the favor.

"Anything?" It quirked the girl's interest.

Himeko gulped before confirming her previous offer, "Anything."

The girl smiled for the fourth time that night; Himeko had been counting. She adored the girl's sexy grin especially the one only for her. She once again was confused by her lust for the girl. She had never been like this before, falling for a girl...or a boy either at first sight. Although she had thought about it a couple times over the years to seek the truth about her sexuality, Himeko was considered to be normal in the eyes of society, _happily engaged to a man... normal... and unhappy_.

The girl's soft but firm hand took her limp and smaller one. Together they headed out of the back door to a secluded area in the back parking lot.

Unexpectedly, Himeko was pushed up against the wall and before she knew it, the object of her affections began to unbutton the first two buttons of her jacket. When it was half down, the girl slipped her hand inside of the girl's stifling clothing. Himeko didn't know what the girl intended to do with her but surrendered to the girl's talented hands nonetheless. A flood of heat broke into a storm when the girl's skin came into contact with her own. Her breath picked up to a struggle for air. If she were to die now, she'll will surely die a happy woman.

"Open your eyes." She heard the object's ragged breath against her ear.

Slowly, Himeko opened her eyes as requested. Blue and amethyst locked into a blazing fire of raw pure lust. Not know what she was doing, Himeko unconsciously leaned in closer. The girl did so too. Himeko could feel the object's heated breath through her lips breathing down on her own. Himeko closed her eyes, their lips inches from each other and as if the God were trying to torture them, Himeko heard the sound of a car engine making its way into her direction.

"Himeko?" A familiar and masculine voice called out.

The girl blew an angry breath against Himeko's lips before taking a step backward but never letting go of the girl's hand. She turned to look at a puzzled Souma. His breath picked up. _God, she gorgeous! How in the world did Himeko get her hands on someone like her? _"Hi." Souma bowed his head expecting the girl to greet him back, but after a few awkward seconds later, Souma told himself that she's way out of his league. Even if being named the second richest person in the world, he will never win the affection of the beautiful girl standing before him. After all, she was glaring at him murderously with ice cold eyes. In defeat Souma disappointedly looked over to his fiance's face. Himeko was utterly ignoring him. Instead she gave her undivided attention over to the girl who was taking it in possessively.

Souma coughed, "Mind telling me who this person is?"

Himeko didn't seem to hear him, not until he tapped her on the shoulder. "I say, who is this person?"

Himeko thought for a moment before answering. "She's the friend I was telling you about a few hours ago. Something happened to her airplane ticket so she can't go back home as of yet."

Souma cursed, thinking that he'll never have a chance at the beautiful girl in front of him now. Sleeping with Himeko's best friend was one thing but getting a second chance at sleeping with his fiance's second best friend was one to a million. He was rich but he's no where near as lucky as his girlfriend. He might be wrong but it seemed like the girl only had her eyes for his fiancee. _Must be a childhood friend if they can be so comfortable together. _

Himeko was surprised when the girl pulled her inside the hotel, completely ignoring Souma's presence. Souma followed behind still puzzled about the relationship between the two girls. Together they went over to the girl's supposed seat. The stranger and Himeko were on one side while Souma on the other side, slightly jealous of his fiancee's luck to find the drop dead gorgeous woman before him.

"So, do you want me to take you home or are you going to stay here with your friend? Either way, I called the mechanic before I got here and he said he will pick up the car by morning, and it should be fixed by tomorrow afternoon." Souma waited for the blonde to make her decision. Somewhere deep inside of him, he had hoped for her to go back home with him. If he can't have the gorgeous woman than he will not let his fiancee, of all the people, have her either.

"Well, I think it's best for me to g---" Himeko's word was cut off by the girl's finger on her lips.

"I'll be take her home. You don't have to worry about it. I just need a few minutes with her to... talk." The girl claimed.

Souma nodded and stood up. He was about to lean over to give Himeko a peck on the lips when the girl pulled Himeko against her body into a possessive hug. "It's a pleasure to meet you Souma, but if you don't mind, I would like to talk to Himeko...in private." Himeko blushed and looked away before Souma could spot the visible color suffusing her cheeks.

"Okay, well, it's nice to meet you too..."

The girl ignored the frustrated guy's sigh and gave her full attention over to the blonde. "Now would be the right time for that promise." Himeko looked away, she would have never imagined to fall head over heels for a girl who was finding opportunity to tease her. Seducing her is more like it. If Souma can sleep with whoever he wanted behind her back than she can do the same thing too. Although she had never expected to find herself with a sexy stranger who seemed to be very possessive; but in a good way of course. She felt protected and safe whenever she's with the girl and also a little bit aroused whenever the girl would look her way, which is nine out of ten time since they've known each other.

Souma ignored the hidden double meaning and waved his hand, announcing his departure. Both girls ignored him, too deep in the ocean of lust and maybe a possible love.

The waitress came over to the table and when she saw Himeko laying her head on the stranger's bosom. She bit on her lower lip in anger. She was supposed to be the one on the stranger's arm not the blonde. She cursed under breath and vowed to get into the gorgeous woman's pants sooner or later. She faked a smile that went unnoticed by the other two. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead before picking up a bottle of wine from the tray and placing it on the gorgeous woman's table. She left in defeat when the couple outright ignored her. She swore by her birth name that she will have the girl for herself sooner or later.

The girl was the first to pull back from the intense gaze. In the corner of her eye, she saw the bottle of wine. Without a second thought, she picked the alcoholic beverage up to her lips. With two gulps, the bottle was empty. The girl ignored Himeko's stunned face and ordered another bottle. When it came and she was about to have her fill, Himeko's hand shot up out of nowhere and stopped the girl from taking in any more alcohol.

The girl stared at her like she had just grown another head or two. Her eyebrows lifted in a questioning gesture. Himeko sank into her chair, totally embarrassed by her own action. Her seductive companion didn't say anything but took the bottle from her hand before drinking the toxic slowly down her throat. Himeko just sat next to the object of her affections in total disbelief as she watched the girl drown into a state of intoxication.

The blond continued to watch until she was sure that the other woman was stone drunk. When the girl fell on top of her, Himeko knew that it was her chance now. She wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder and lifted her up off of the seat. As they made their way to Himeko's rented room, two pairs of hazel eyes illuminated into the darkness followed from behind.

Himeko kicked the door open with the girl against her body. She gingerly helped her over to the bed. She laid her head comfortably onto the pillow. Just as she was about to make a run for the bathroom to take a quick shower, two strong arms held her back. Tripping against a small chair next to the bed, Himeko's body slammed the intoxicated girl. Their bodies molded together perfectly to Himeko's surprise, but even with that thought, she felt disgusted with herself for taking advantage of an outright drunk woman.

Himeko tried to free herself from the girl's death grip but the girl was not letting her go. She sighed and shoved any other fear she had away. Glancing from under the girl's chin, she saw a glassy baby blue looking down at her. The eyes were blazing and intense and intoxicated from the wine but none the less seductive. A blush slowly crept its way across Himeko's cheeks. In an effort to hide it, Himeko ducked her head against the girl's heated neck.

"Can I kiss you?" The girl drawled huskily upon Himeko's ears. The blonde unceremoniously gasped and swallowed her protest. She knew she owed the girl her life but didn't expect for her to make such a request after the intimacy in the parking lot. _She wants to kiss me_. Too deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice her drunken companion's hand gliding sensuously down her neck then to her half open jacket.

She freed the rest of the buttons to expose a small heaving bosom. Himeko's body stiffened when the girl placed her hand under her shirt. She gasped in awe at her body's reaction to the simple touch. For once she was glad that they were on a bed and not standing up or she would've just made a fool out of herself in front of the object of her affections.

Himeko kept her eyes closed, willingly drowning herself under the girl's talented touch. "Yes," came a breathless answer.

The blonde dismissed the girl's hungry eyes until she felt warm wet lips attacking the crook of her sensitive neck. Her head automatically leaned back in an effort to give the girl more room. Never in her life had she felt so aroused before. She have never let anyone this close to her before and especially not someone she had just met. For God's sake, she didn't even know the girl's name.

Her focus promptly became blurry when the girl bit down on a very sensitive part of her neck. Himeko moaned and tightened her arms around the girl's neck. The girl showed no trace of discomfort and continued with her sweet assault. Not even registering the knock on the door, she pushed Himeko down against the bed and crawled her wet tongue up to the girl's lower lip. She licked it to Himeko's surprise, and if it wasn't for the knock, she could have sworn that they were going have sex then and there.

Himeko's lust for the other girl was so intense she almost forgot her position in society and her duty as a wife-to-be. Himeko jerked her hand away when the other woman tried to touch it but otherwise didn't show any sign of protest either. She heard her companion sigh disappointedly and felt a finger brushing away a hanging strands of her unruly hair behind her ears. "Maybe another time then?" Himeko shuddered at the heated breath brushing across her ears. The girl's voice was sexy and seductive, especially in the heat of passion.

Himeko nodded before breaking away from the embrace and sat up. She gave the girl a sad look over her shoulder before making her way to the door. Just as she was about to open it, a rough, huge hand sprang forward and grabbed her by the neck in a dead grip.

"Dyke!" The angry voice growled and kicked the door open. Himeko was too shocked to comprehend who the person was and screamed for the other girl to run. Her companion didn't seem to be the least bit frightened by the intimidating, unwelcome guest.

"You again." She got up off the bed. The man's eyes jerked to the left and a frown slowly crept onto his face.

"Girly girl." He spat in disgust and almost got away with it before the girl ran across and kicked him in his manhood. He screamed in pain before falling to his knees and releasing his unsteady hold on the blonde.

"You will never learn." The object remarked before lifting Himeko's body to her arms and carrying the stunned blonde out of the hotel to the back of the parking lot where they almost had their first kiss before Souma rudely interrupted it.

Himeko got to her feet when the other girl placed her down. She wanted to thank the girl for saving her a second time but before she could say anything, the girl threw a dark blue helmet, the color of her hair, into Himeko's unexpecting hands, who almost dropped it but quickly made a recovery and held it against her chest.

"Put it on, you're better off wearing it then me." The blue-haired beauty announced before climbing onto a dark blue motorcycle and letting the engine roar to life. "What are you waiting for? Get on." The girl held her hand out for the confused girl. She had never imagined her object of affection to be riding a motorcycle, all the more to add to the package of pure raw sexiness.

The girl quirked her eyebrows, looking like she knew exactly what Himeko was thinking. Himeko hurriedly placed the helmet over her head and ran over to sit behind her. "Put your hands around my waist and hold on tight. Remember not to let go no matter what, okay?"

Himeko wrapped her hands around the girl's flat abdomen. "'Kay."

The bike flared onto the street and pierced through the quiet night with a burning growl.

Himeko didn't know where the mysterious girl was taking her but knew somewhere deep in her heart that no matter what the latter will keep her safe and sound.

"We're here." The girl whispered above a low murmur.

Opening her eyes, she was greeted by the sight of an endless ocean, dark and mysterious just like her companion yet welcoming. The girl helped Himeko off the seat and together they made their way over to the edge of the cliff overlooking a vast ocean of crashing waves. The October wind brushed across Himeko's cheek and chilly body.

She stiffened at the cold air and immediately wrapped her arms around her body trying to keep warm. The object sensed the girl's discomfort and took a step next to her. The latter openly encircled Himeko from behind and hugged her against her body. "Warm now?" Himeko nodded and leaned her head back against the other girl's body before snuggling in closer.

"Can I ask you a question?" Himeko broke the silence.

"What is it?" She kissed Himeko's blonde hair.

"You haven't told me your name yet."

"You haven't told me yours." She countered.

"It's Himeko, Kurusugawa Himeko ."

"Himeko..." The object tasted her name as if it were the sweetest thing she have ever said. Himeko took a deep breath. She had never heard anyone say her name like that before. Slow and low.

"Chikane."

"Huh?" Too deep in thought, Himeko didn't hear what the girl just said.

"My name is Chikane."

"Chikane-chan..." She could felt the girl's pleasing smile against her neck.

"Ready to go home yet?" Chikane began to slip her hand under Himeko's shirt.

"Eeek!!" Himeko squeaked. "You're freezing Chikane-chan!"

"I'm not afraid of a little cold, rather, I find it quite refreshing." Chikane explained and continued to slide her hand up Himeko's shirt and up to her heaving chest.

"I-I think we...I mean...I better head back home." Himeko blushed and left Chikane behind with confusion written all over her face. She waited by the motorcycle. When Chikane finally came over to her, Himeko averted her eyes. If she could see the look on the other girl's face, she would have ran away for giving the girl a mixed signal. She truly felt something strange crawling its way up to her heart for the girl but couldn't figure it out yet.

She didn't want to risk anything as of yet for the stranger she had just met. Not until she can figure out what the feeling really was. Now, all she could do was hope for the girl to respect her wishes and not to be close to her. She knew her barrier would break down the instant Chikane would kiss her. She only hoped she can endure being next to the girl and not giving herself in to lust. After all, she have a fiancee and a marriage waiting for her on the next train ride to Tokyo.

Himeko was still mesmerized by the girl's drop dead figure. She could not believe that the girl wanted her in a way a lover would. All she knew was she would give herself up the instant those baby blues looked her way. She gave Chikane her address who in return looked bored. She didn't seem stunned at all by the fact that Himeko was a filthy rich billionaire or that her fiancee is the son of the second richest person in the whole world. For all she knew, Chikane didn't seem to be impressed by anything but Himeko herself. That thought warmed her heart, knowing that she's not the only one affected by the other girl's presence.

- - -

An hour later they came across a white mansion by the beach. Himeko pointed to show that it was her house. Chikane nodded and pulled the bike into the driveway. She stopped the bike in front of the door, waiting for Himeko to get off and go her merry way. Chikane was not in the mood to play around when the other person don't seem to be very interested in her. Although it pained her to see the girl walking up to the door and opening it, she hoped for Himeko to have a happy life with her fiancee. She still have a few duties she must finish before flying back to her home in Venice, Italy.

"Will I see you again?" Chikane snapped out of her deep thought and looked at Himeko with a puzzled expression.

"You wish to see me again?" Himeko nodded her head vigorously hoping that she will see the beauty again, even if only as a friend. Even if she didn't know what the feeling she had for the girl was, Himeko wanted to have her friendship at least. Her life had pretty hectic recently and having a friend to talk to wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Please?" Himeko begged, her eyes beginning to swell with tears. Her body shook in fear, frightened that the girl will never come back again.

Chikane thought for a moment. She didn't give Himeko the answer she expected. With a wave of her hand, Chikane left Himeko standing on the front of her door heartbroken. _That's what you get for playing with people's emotions._ Himeko sighed and opened the door to her mansion. Souma was on the couch drinking his coffee with a stack of paper scattered about him. He stared at the complete miserable look on his fiancee's face and was about to ask if something have happened between her and that gorgeous friend of hers.

"I'm very tired, would you mine if I just go to bed?" Souma nodded his head quickly before returning back to the business paper laying across the table.

She went up to the second floor, her room was on the far side of the house. She opened with door and walked inside. The room was huge, double the size of a normal average middle class house. Even with the luxury, Himeko never felt right having everything she had ever imagined. What she wanted was Chikane.

Just then, she hear the sound of an engine roaring out of the window. She quickly ran over to the window and pulled it open as fast as she could. A part of her knew who it was, and a part of her was scared to find disappointment waiting for her just on the other side of the glass window.

Under a tree, the dark blue motorcycle hid behind the shadow and only the color of the piercing baby blues could be seen. Himeko felt happy tear falling down her cheek. When her few tears finally ceased, they let Himeko see a perfectly beautiful image of Chikane sitting on the motorcycle under the moonlight. Her long dark hair fluttered behind her back as the wind picked up. Her dark leather skirt was pulled up revealing more long legs. Her left black leather boot was on the ignition, getting ready to start the engine into life.

Chikane winked at the blushing girl and gave her a heart-throbbing smile before taking off into the night.

Himeko leaned against the frame of the window and fell her knees, feeling herself getting weak. She made her way over to the luxurious bed on wobbly legs and fell down onto it. She looked up at the plain white ceiling with a wide grin across her face. "You're something Chikane-chan. I fell head over heels for you at first sight." Himeko rolled over to the side, a full moon looked down back at her. "Will I meet you again?" It was a rhetorical question but one that was engraved into Himeko's thoughts until she fell asleep, dreaming of the blue eyed beauty.

- - -

"You know, Himeko will find out sooner or later." Mako whispered against her lover's nude chest.

"Don't worry, she's too naive to know what an affair is. Just don't mention my name in front of her and we'll never have to deal with the paparazzi." Souma kissed her on the lips.

Mako knew what she was doing behind her best friend's back was wrong but she cannot help herself. She loved Souma very much, more than she knew. It was a year ago when Himeko introduced her to Souma, Himeko's fiancee. Her mother held a party one night for business associates and that was where she met Souma without the presence of Himeko by his side. It was awkward at first but a few hours later, they were talking about this and that, like friends who had known each other for a very long time would. An air of camaraderie was built between them in less than a week that went unnoticed by the blonde.

It wasn't until that one night that Mako had invited him over to her house that they first kissed, and one thing lead to another, until they were where they were today.

"I only hope so, it would tear her heart to pieces to find her best friend with her fiancee."

"You worry too much, now go to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow." Souma kissed her on the lips one last time before drifting off to sleep.

Mako hugged him and felt disgusted with herself for breaking her best friend's trust. A pang of pain shot through her system. She bit down on her lip to keep the pain from hurting her. "I'm truly sorry Himeko." Minutes later, she was fast asleep in her lover's arms.

- - -

_Why can't I get you out of my head? What spell have you cast upon me, Himeko? _

-------------------------

A/N:

What hoot of a chapter, I would like to apologize for keeping Chikane's name till the end. It made it more mysterious, especially on Himeko's part. I also know Chikane is very OC but she will be back to her normal eloquent self later in the chapter. You'll see soon. Just put up with her biker mode, sexual tendencies, and alcoholic problem for a few more chapter okay. Everything have a reason. I also haven't forgotten about the part where Himeko rescued her from the dumpster. Chikane will reveal the truth later in the story. There's also a _secret _about Chikane. See if you can guess what it is. It's not that big of a secret but big enough to affect the whole story. Anyway, enough of my chattering, hope to see you in Chapter 3.

Ja nee!!!!


	3. Unbreakable Love Finis

_**Passion In Her Eyes**_

" Unbreakable Love "

**:: finis ::**

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except for the OC and the plotline. Althought having Himeko and Chikane for my own wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Sum: Himeko, a miserable woman and fiancé of Souma, found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her with her best friend. With a broken heart, she found herself on the street where she found a girl who would capture her heart and cherish it.

A/N: Good news, if you are reading this than you are about to read the last chapter of _Passion In Her Eyes._ This story is supposed to be longer but one problem lead to another. I'm quite proud of myself since this is my first ever story with an _**ending**_! Oh, and I'm very sorry for the LATE update.

* * *

**WARNING!!!!**

This story is **NOT BETA** (Reason? My beta is very busy and is unable to read this long chapter)!!!!

There will be lots of errors you will encounter as you read this.

I'm only putting this up because it was a request from one of the reader.

If you would like to beta read this story than please email me or tell me that you want to on the _review_.

Again...NO FLAMING!!!

**READ THIS AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!**

**And don't expect much but expect less from this chapter. **

**It usually make it better to read.**

And thank you so much everyone for your review, even if this is short.

I might be persuaded to write another one if enough people want me to :)

* * *

Himeko rested her head comfortably against her crossed arms as a pair of amysthest lazily took in the foreign surrounding. If her mind was not clouded by thought of uncertainty, she would've rejoiced over the fact that she, Himeko, was getting marry by the end of this week. Frustrated by her indecisive approach toward the supposed to be the happiest event in her life, she settled to just set her problem free...if just for a moment.

The reflection of today's weather complemented with the blond's confused emotion. One moment it was shining with intensity, but the next, cloudy and on the verge of breaking into tear. Yet, her surrounding seemed not at all fazed by the tumulting storm brewing within her heart, crying out that for once in her life, listen to the unspoken please.

One of her hand unconsciously slipped into the water below, only to be greeted by the cold but refreshing caress. A smile graced her lips, remembering the day, two years and four months ago, when she first meet Chikane...a name she had come to love. She was very much angry with her mysterious friend's behavior for not contacting her but knew in her heart that she can never be truly angry with her. She loves her too much...yes...love. Himeko was desperately head over heel in love with the object of her unbreakble affection, and yet, she cannot do anything to fill in that empty hole in her heart.

Over the years, she cannot get the images of crystal blue eyes lovingly held her gaze. She cannot forget the beautiful girl's sulky voice whispering in her ears. The soft touch of her hands trailing a heated path down her arms. Or the creamy soft skin sensuously engraving its erotic dance into her memories. No matter how hard she had tried to forget that very eventful night, she truly cannot forget every moment of it.

It was love at first sight...

Himeko wanted to cry but knew that there was no more tear left to be shed since she had done it every night since the day she had been told by Souma that they will be moving to Venice, Italy. Still remembering the day when she saw her hope and dream burning into dust before her eyes through the small window of the airplane as lifted off from the ground, she was through crying. If she would have followed her heart back than and clung to Chikane with her life than maybe she will not be in this position.

"If only had I followed my heart, oh Chikane-chan. Where are you now? I wish to see you once more if only for a split second..." Himeko sighed. _Maybe_, Himeko thought, _maybe I should cancel the wedding and devote myself to find Chikane_. As good as the idea sound in her irrational state of mind, she knew deep in her heart that her unfortunate future depended on the success of the marriage. Her father had made it clear that if she was to even think of escaping from the proposal then she is as good as dead. If it were anyone else, they would've taken the statement as a mere joke, but to Himeko, it was a threat, one that he'll surely follow through.

For all she knew, Chikane might not even remember her since she was half drunk that night. Himeko giggled at the thought of her object of affection trying to seduce her. She looked up into the vast sky above, _maybe_, if she were to see Chikane again. This time, she will not let her go so easily and fight for what her heart had been dying to tell her all of these years, not lust...but _love_

"Where are you now I wonder? Do you love me as much as I has come to love you?"

"Himeko!" Mako-chan screamed, waving her hands back and forth.

The blond looked up to see her friend standing next to her fiancé. She sadly smiled before getting up on her feet and jumping off the gondola over to the wooden plank. Two arms immedietly crushed her into a hug. Yes, she knew. Souma had been cheating on her with her best friend, still have been to this day, but she was never the strong type to confront the disturbing situation. It was easier to just ignore and forget.

"So, how do you like it here?" Mako pulled back to give her blond friend some needed space.

"It's very...beautiful," Himeko stated with little interest in her monotonous voice.

"Just beautiful? You got to be kidding me...Hey, how about you go visit that cathedral church where the wedding is going to take place. I'd heard it's a sight that will take your breath away," Mako suggested before pushing the protesting blond into the direction of the church. "Have fun!"

"But..." Defeated, Himeko solemnly made her way down a seclusive street, leading to what might be her future.

* * *

_Why is there so much trees?_

_Lost!_

_What's that sound?!... Oh, it just the birds..._

_LOST!_

_Get a hold of yourself Himeko! You are a grown woman...a very overreactive grown woman..._

She hated to admit it but she has no idea where she's heading. Why didn't she just take the long way and save herself all of this trouble from the start. Oh yeah! She _thought_ she knew where she was going, were she ever wrong. Now, all she needed was to find someone to direct her into the right direction.

For some unknown reason, she was compelled by a force pointing across a bridge covered in vines and blooming flowers. Her feet somehow heard the whisper and began to move on its own account. At first, her pace was slow and uncertain, but once she got over the fear, nothing can stop her once she is on the run. Faster. and Faster. It was calling her to hurry before it's too late. Time is running out. Tick Tock... Just like a movie, everything flashes before the audiences' eyes in motion by motion. Feet increasingly slow came to a stop as little speck of dust frame by frame rippled onto the scene before the viewer's eyes and in the blink of an eyes. Normality was back, showing us the profile of Himeko standing in front of a... "Pure masterpiece!" Himeko gasped, still too shocked by what she's seeing.

Its decorative and distinctive profile made it among the most olympian thing to surface, proudly reaching for the sky in all of its glory.

"There you are!" Mako screamed, "Come on, we don't have all day."

"Wait a minute! If you're already here than why am I standing here? You could have saved me the trouble of getting lost if you could have suggested my company earlier," Himeko fumed, angry that she was left behind, once again.

"Sorry, it wasn't my idea to come here anyway. Souma, here, seems to change his mind on the last minute."

Himeko watched as the couple began to argue with one another before disappearing into the hall of the cathedral. She followed behind, unaware that a fourth person is also presented.

* * *

Himeko was very surprised to see how grand the place actually looked up close and personal. While its external decoration and location capture the eye, the internal design itself is quite remarkable. The octagonal church, ringed by a classic vocabulary caught the eyes of its watcher. The interior has its architectural elements demarcated by the coloration of the material, and the central nave with its ring of saints atop a balustrade is a novel design. It amazed her how mere human being like herself can create such heavenly creation.

Suddenly, her heart began to skip a beat for some unknown reason. Her body quivered unconcously, sensing a massive force pulling on her senses. She had experienced this strange reaction two years and four months ago on that very murky night and also when Chikane came into her life for the first time. She can't quite figure out the connection between the two but something was telling her that she was close to the true. Not that it mattered but she was just the curious type who like to seek the truth. It would also confirm the bond that she and Chikane shared.

_She's here..._

"I've finally found you...Will you smile for me?" a husky voice whispered from behind before she can feel heated breath blowing, _no_...caressing her ears. Even in death, she knew exactly who the voice belong to. The same sensuous voice that had been haunting her dream.

"C-Chikane?" Himeko breathed into a whisper, barely audible to the ears.

Two strong, yet gentle, arms lovingly wrapped from behind around Himeko's small waist, making the girl blushed.

"Mhmm...I miss the sense of your soft skin," Chikane snuggled closer into the crook of her neck, as she tightened her arms around the girl.

She didn't care who would be watching them any more as she pulled away. Seeing the look of disappointment on the beautiful girl's blue eyes, Himeko forcefully hugged Chikane from the front with every ounce of strength she has left. "I miss you too, Chikane-chan. Don't ever leave me again, please?" Himeko begged.

Surprised, Chikane returned the hug, showing how much she had missed her adorable blond haired friend. "Not if you leave me first, Himeko..." Chikane promised, meaning every words of it. " Do you know how much I have missed you. Over the years, I have waited every nights under the tree for your return, wishing to see you once more. I was afraid at first when you did not show up at your mansion only to find out that you are to be wed and moving away. My heart at that moment was shattered into pieces, even the heaven itself cannot mend my broken heart. Every night, your present would flood its way into my dream. Night after night, I praised to the angel above to reunite us once again. I don't know what it is Himeko, but I can't seem to forget you...I've tried, really I did..."

Himeko closed her eyes, being in the protective arms of this wonderful girl was pure bliss. Who knew love can feel this good, this complete. God, Himeko silently cried. She have never been desperately wanting another's warm before like she's now.

"Come with me," Chikane pulled away, pleasing Himeko to for once follow her hearts.

Himeko shyly looked up, what she saw was... _passion_ in those dark stormy blue. She have never noticed it before but Chikane's eyes were very expressive, especially of her feeling, and right now it have her name written all over it. She was afraid to let herself go, to be out of the safety haven of normality. For years, she have tried hard to work her way into society, to be accepted, to be viewed as someone who's worth more than the money they have in their pocket. If she was to risk everything for love, will she look back and regret it someday. Like everybody, guessing what the future might hold will only be their tragic flaw since fate seemed to lurk its head unannounced once in a while.

What would she have to loss, Himeko questioned herself. Money? She doesn't need it. A place in society? Yeah right, she have always felt indifferent about the high class trying but simply failing to put on facade after facade just to make themselves seem a little richer. A husband? That's a laugh, especially when he's cheating on you with your best friend. She have nothing to loss at all in the end especially when the reward will be much more than she can ever have hoped for.

"Yes," Himeko answered, bringing a smile onto Chikane's flawless face. The blue haired girl was about to kiss Himeko, sealing their unspoken promises once and for all.

"You again," Souma coughed, glaring daggerly into an icy blue eyes, "Let go of her you freak! I've heard all about you and your obsessive and immoral way with my Himeko!"

"What's going on?" Mako looked from Chikane to her lover, "and who are you?"

Sensing the stiffened body under her arms, Himeko pulled back a little to see Souma glaringly stared at her beloved, which suprisingly irritated her.

"Get away from her Himeko! Don't you see, she's trying to seduce you! She's trying to break us apart!" Souma screamed.

"Calm down," Mako interrupted.

"Calm down!? Why should I! She's trying to steal my fiancé! No one, and I mean, no one, will say no to Souma!"

"What have gotten into you," Mako scowled, never have she seen her lover this raged before. "I don't know what is going on here, but whatever it is, you better listen to what Himeko have to say first before throwing a fist about what she can and can't do."

"She is not oblige to say anything if she does not wishes to. I suggest that you watch what you are saying Souma, or you might regret the consequences of your action," Chikane replied mysteriously, her voice not lacking any confident.

"Who do you think you are! Himeko, you have until tomorrow to make your decision on who you want to be with. I'll be waiting here...might I add, with your father... The wedding will proceed here in the cathedral exactly at two in the afternoon. And Himeko, one more thing, you should know your place. A women's duty is to obey her husband's every command because they are a disgrace to society. A worthless pieces of trash," Souma smirked, seeing the conflicted expression on his fiancé's face.

Both Himeko and Chikane watched as the man slammed the door behind him.

"I-I'm sorry..."Mako apologized, ashamed of herself for not recognizing Souma's close minded and arrogance self.

"Why do you wish to apologize when it is not your words that had been spoken," Chikane mused by the fact that anyone would want to defend the rude and arrogance man.

"I'm not defending him...I'm apologizing for letting it go this far. I should have known that he was raised to be a bastard but what I want to say is I was too narrow minded to see between the line and let him have his way with Himeko," Mako didn't wait to hear what the couple have to say and made a dash toward the door, leaving the two confused girls behind, still questioning the girl's proclamation.

Himeko sighed. She was very tire. Why does Souma always have to be the roadblock that prevent her from true happiness.

"Are you mad?" Chikane asked worryly, tilting her head to the side.

Himeko blushed unconsciously, finding Chikane to be very adorable before looking down at two glorious...another blush.

Chikane's laugh was melodic, harmonic with a tinge of maturity lingering at the tip.

"I-I..." Defeated, she closed her eyes. Laying her head on Chikane's shoulder, she horsely whispered, "Will you take me home?" She could feel Chikane's chin atop of her head, nodding.

* * *

Two years and four months, Himeko have been searching for the mysterious blue eyes who she gave her heart away to unintentionally... unannounced...yet, it gave her a flicker of hope. A small glimmer of burning fire in the pit of her stomach urged her to grab a hold of that light and never let it go. If Himeko had never meet Chikane...a name that slipped passed her lips so tenderly you can feel the softness of the word...she would have thrown away the only one life God have presented it to her and fade into the shadow as if she wasn't given a chance at life.

The light crossed the corner of her eyes as another gondola slided through the water to a destination unknown to her. The night sky was moonless, derive of its usual beauty surrounded by infinite brilliant of glorious stars. A slip of tear sneaked its way down the youthful face of a girl too new to the world. A harsh, competitive world where peoples are crude unsympathetic.

The back of her hand wept the tear away and came to rest atop a strong shoulder. The girl with a face she never had the pleasure to admire was described as "breathtaking". A word that's too commonly used to depict a girl with so much to offer. It was her who caused Himeko's heart to beat faster when she would smile her way and stirred a core in the string of her burning passion to be loved.

Time after time, she had tried to erase the memories she have come to treasure with much appreciated bounce to her step, but each time it would come crawling back begging to not be abandon. A lost puppy wanting to find a home to call its own, a place of security, and maybe a piece of precious memories that is to be loved by its beholder.

The street was empty like it was before, not even the peoples who lived in the apartment were home. As the gondola nutted through the darkened water and into a darkened tunnel only to be seen at the other end of the light. Himeko rubbed the sleep off her eyes, wanting to stay awake, before a yawn slipped pass her lips.

As much as she was willing to listen to her heart, she still need a little rest once in a while and now is the time. She have been restless for night on since the day she had first meet the face that she gave her affection to. Something about the girl gave a sense of familiarity she so much wanted to remember. Her eyes came to a close for a slight second, it opened in a hurry again, and then meeted again. This time it stayed close.

Chikane watched as her beloved angel snuggled up into the comfort of her neck. She didn't know why but being with Himeko made her feel completed. Actually, in the last two years, when she said she have tried to forget about her, she lied. Never would she gave the priceless memories of their meager time spend together for anything.

Thanks to the blond, she has even given the future ahead a thought or two. If you were to go back in time before she had met Himeko, you would see a lonely girl sitting in front of her piano, crying, wishing, wanting. When she couldn't take it any more, she would seek solitude outside of her own home. She would gave up on her life and become one of the many hopeless nobody who wander the street aimlessly before she finally gave into fatigue and close her eyes. Not worrying if she would awake to find herself chained inside an abandoned warehouse with a dangling burn out bulb in front of her eyes or if she would ever to wake up again.

What she had awaken to find was hope. Himeko had made it possible for her to live again. Maybe, that was the reason why she had come back to the place where she was born. To rediscover the innocent that she had once lost, and look what she have found instead, that flickering hope. Himeko sighed happily, making Chikane heart's skip a beat. No matter what, she will not give Himeko up even if she have to fight for it.

"Himeko, can I kiss you?" Chikane whispered, as she lowered herself to the parted lips that she have been wanting to taste since the moment she had laid eyes on its owner.

"It's about time," Himeko giggled, opening one eyes. She blushed, not flinching from the intense buildup of years of suppressed passion. Chikane's eyes once again took on a smoky ocean blue that is not only alluring but also very seductive.

"I love you, even more than life itself..." Chikane sincerely confessed. A flicker of light shimmered in her eyes.

Himeko almost choked in tear upon hearing the three letter words that she had dreamt of hearing. Nothing had prepared for what happened next. Himeko rose to her knee before throwing her arms around Chikane's neck. She didn't wait to hear what Chikane have to say and gave into her long over due passion. She did the only thing she knew. She kissed her with such burning fire that weakened Chikane's knee, making her fall onto her back. Himeko had never enjoyed kissing but when she felt Chikane opening her mouth, she wasted no time to show how much she wanted...no needed to be one with Chikane. Himeko greedily devour every bit of the ambrosia that Chikane was willing to offer, which was more than she can bargain for.

What started as a simple kiss had turned into an explosive flame. Chikane's hand snaked its way under Himeko's blue cotton shirt. As her fingers caressed the silky skin, it made a burning path, sending a heated sensation of ecstasy throughout the blond's excited body. They continued to kiss, never a lingering doubt in mind, before breaking apart. Their breath hotly mingled within the small gap of their lips. Both Himeko and Chikane smiled into yet another passionate kiss, leaving them breathless, wanting more.

"I-I love you too, Chikane-chan," Himeko gasped between breath. She was in heaven. When their lips would meet, her heart would skip a beat. Every time they touch, she would get this electric static souring through her body. The beating of Chikane's heart against her bosom was enough to drive the blond into a frenzy. Lips tasting lips. Skin igniting fire against skin. Soul searching for the other half. A night of crouching amber of pure yet riveting passion.

* * *

_"Himeko, tell me. Would you still want to be with me if I were poor? Penniless. Would you gives up everything for me? Everything you've worked up till now going into smoke? Being with me can mean living on the street. You will be shun by society even and condemn as a piece of trash, as Souma had once claimed. Would you still want to be with me even after knowing that?" _

_Himeko looked up, seeing how serious Chikane's eyes were. Yet, it didn't matter to her any more, nothing really does these day except for the person looking down at her with so much love in her eyes. Instead of answering, she just nodded her head slightly before snuggling into the arms of her lover. How can Chikane ask such a thing. Then it hitted her, the girl she'd rescued from that dark night two years ago._

_"I remember now, that's why you looked so familiar Chikane-chan. You're her..." Himeko mumbled under the crook of her lover's neck, "I should have known. You're the only one who could ever make my heart beat faster. You're the one calling me that night, that nudging voice in the back of my head."_

_Chikane smiled, thankful, that Himeko was not mad at her for keeping it a secert. Actually, she had planned on telling her lover but after that night, their path never seemed to cross. _

_"Really, Chikane-chan. I don't care how much you have in your pocket. If you were to ask me to run away with you two years ago than I might have second thought. But, after two years, I cannot get you out of my head. I will be where you are, because without you, I'm as good as dead. You makes me feel complete. Money is not always the answer to every prayer because you are the answer to mine. All I ask is for us to never be apart." Himeko was surprised by how much she had come to love the girl. It seemed as if in another life, they were lover torn apart, and in this life, their heart came insearch for its other half. She had always felt loved when she's in the present of this girl, so beautiful that even the moon have to surrender in defeat. The one who'd stolen her heart away._

* * *

Last night was indeed... passionate, Himeko blushed at the thought, still half awake. Gently, she lifted herself up. With the back of her hand, she tried to rub the sleep off of her eyes, before looking around to find that she was alone. "Chikane-chan?" Himeko worryly cried, "Please, don't leave me." She didn't care who would be watching. All she ever wanted was her Chikane. Was last night just a wishful dream? Himeko looked down to see that she was indeed fully clothed but what bring comfort to her heart was Chikane's shell necklace next to her on the wooden floor. Under it were a white envelope which Himeko hastily proceeded to tear it open.

_To my beloved angel,_

_As you are reading this, please divert your attention to the right for one moment of your time. _

Himeko turned and a smile made its way around her lips. There, a car was parked, waiting for her.

_Please, enjoy yourself today. If you still wish to attend Souma's wedding ceromony than don't hesitate to tell the driver you wishes to go there. He will not question your action. By the stroke of midnight, if you believe in our love, than all you have to do is tell the driver that you are ready. To make it a surprise, I would like to keep the destination of my whereabout a secret. Listen to what your heart is telling you, Himeko, because I cannot be the one to decide on your happiness. All I have ever wanted was to see your smile._

_Many kisses,_

_C.H._

"Oh, Chikane-chan. My happiness is with you. Don't you see that. I don't care if you are poor or rich. What I care is to be in your arms, where I truly belong," Himeko said to no one in particular. She got up from the deck of the boat before running over to the waiting driver who greeted her with a warm smile.

"Good-day, Ma'am." he bowed hid head in respect which surprised the blond, even the driver that worked for Souma wasn't this half as respectful as the man standing in front of her.

"Um...g-good-day...to you too," she began to frantically tell the driver that he doesn't need to be formal around her.

"It is my duty, one that I'm obliges to follow," he shoved Himeko into the back seat, not wanting to hear Himeko's protests, "Believe me ma'am, you are worth my respect." Himeko looked confused, with a capital C, but she didn't get the chance to ask him before the car door closed in front of her opened mouth.

"What does he mean by, 'worth my respect'?" she asked herself the same question throughout the whole day.

She could feel the car rumpling into motion and pulling into the raucous street of Venice.

"Ma'am, my master had instructed that you enjoy yourself today. At exactly two, I will drive you Venice's most prestigious palace where you will decide on what dress you will wear to the ball," he announced through the intercom. Himeko stiffened at the mention of the number two, reminding her that she will not only disgrace her honor but also her father's rage if she were to ever meet him again.

"Ball?" She was confused, why would Chikane want her to go to a ball, and if she had heard correctly, the only ball around is in honor of the Himemiya, world's richest family. Why? She asked herself. Didn't Chikane mentioned before that she was anything but rich. Her head hurt, but a part of her was excited, excited to find out Chikane's true identity. She had been intrigued by the girl behind the mystery. When she had first say that she was poor, it had brought up some suspicion on her part. The way Chikane speak, the way she walk, the way she carry herself in front of other, and that aura of high authority, was anything but poor. Whoever Chikane was, Himeko was willing to risk everything, in the name of love.

"Ma'am, we are here." The driver held the door open.

Himeko was skeptical at first of his action. She looked up to see a smirk on his face, which screamed, ''You are in for a big surprise!" She thanked him before getting off. To her shock, she was looking at an image of Chikane's face. "Chikane-chan?"

"Please follow me, we still have a long day to go," the man didn't seemed to be at all awestruck by the billboard of his mistress's face in front of Venice's most prestigious palace.

Himeko followed behind, still in shock by what she'd just seen. "Who are you really Chikane-chan?" As she walked across the long corridor leading into the main room, thousands of maids stopped what they were doing and came running out, lining themselves against the wall on both sides. They bowed their head so low that Himeko had thought of them as solders. "Why are they bowing to me, it's as if I'm a..." Himeko commented.

"Shhh, we have many thing to do. If you have any question, Chikane-sama will be happy to answer when you two are together once again." The driver interrupted her thought.

"Chikane-sama?" Now, she's really puzzled. Why did he prefer to call her Chikane as -sama, it doesn't make any sense at all.

* * *

"So, Chikane, have you finally decide on who you would offer your hand in marriage?" Her mother suspiciously queried.

Chikane smiled, before taking a sip of her herbal tea, "Only time will tell." She answered mysteriously.

Her mother excitedly jumped, "Who's the girl? I knew something was up years ago when you returned home from your so call quest to find _the one. _I can still remember that day when you suddenly gave up on your alcoholic problem. Did I mention that I would see you daydreaming about what I'm sure is your dream girl in the middle of several very important meeting. Don't keep this old woman waiting any longer than she already have to. Come on, spill it!'"

Chikane smirked, she cannot hide anything, especially when her mother is around. She knew her too well, "Himeko Kurusugawa."

Shocked, "From what I've heard, she is getting marry today, um...to...what's his name...OH YEAH! Souma."

"That's one of the reason why I'm here, the Souma family had been nothing but a torn in our company." Chikane carefully chose her words, yet, there was no hint of wavering doubt behind her voice.

"So, what do you have in mind? If I didn't know any better, you are about to do something that will both shock the company but also bring about a declare of your undying love to a lucky girl," her mother teased, "Words to live by, don't make the poor girl wait, just kiss her!"

Chikane blushed, her mother sure was very direct. If she was to know that both of them have already gone beyond the kissing phase, she can't bring herself to imagine what her mother's reaction might be.

"Anyway, back to business. As we both know, your father is long gone from this world, so Chikane, I believes it's finally time to declare a replacement. Everyone in the company are very pleased to hear that you are going to take over the position. What you plan to do with your power is up to you, my daughter," her mother announced to the emotionless young girl, "Oh, and don't forget to bring your fiancé here later this week. I want to have a good look at her. She must be a real cutey pie if she can capture my daughter's heart for the past two years."

"Is it that obvious?" Chikane blushed.

* * *

As the clock stroke its hand, alerting to its listener that it was indeed midnight, a long throaty sound clanked. The party was about to end, men and women in formal tuxedo and beautiful gown walked into the center of the dance floor hands in hands. Everyone was anxiously waiting for the daughter of world's richest family to choose her husband. They were all alerted that she will choose someone in the audience by the stroke of midnight to be her lawful husband.

They all stopped their dancing immediately after hearing the mother of the girl's voice announcing that it's almost time.

"Welcome all, this is the moment you all have been waiting for, but before we get started, I would like to announce a few changes."

Souma, watching, listened to what the old woman have to say. He knew that Himeko would not come to the wedding ceremony, actually, there was no ceremony in the first place. Yes, he was bluffing. So what, he still has his money. Himeko mean nothing to him. Not Mako or anyone in his family will stop him from becoming the riches person ever to live. That was why he's here today, after hearing that the daughter of his boss is going to choose someone tonight for his hand in marriage. "Whatever it takes, she will be mine."

Outside behind the grand door stood our blond friend whose legs cannot seem to stop shaking. "Calm down, Chikane-chan is just on the other side of the door. Stop shaking Himeko, Chikane will think you are a frighten little baby," Himeko shivered at the thought of disappointing her lover.

A heated breath blew across her ears, causing her heart to skip a beat. Two strong arms wrapped its way around her petite waist from behind. "I've been waiting for you," a husky voice whispered," You looks beautiful tonight, Himeko."

The blond relaxed into the body from behind, knowing exactly who it was without even having to look.

"Come," Chikane pulled the surprised blond inside with one hand possessively curved around her waist.

"Everybody. I would like to introduce, Chikane Himemya, my daughter, and her future fiancé, Himeko Kurusugawa!"

"No way!" Souma gasped, watching the two girls walking together through the door and into the center of the dance floor.

Everyone around them held their breath as they watched the beautiful couple made their way across the vast center piece of the majestic cathedral. They were shocked to see that Chikane had indeed broken a taboo, by marrying another girl, yet, they cannot help but to keep staring. They began to question themselves of their past belief. Is it truly immoral to fall for someone who's the same gender as yours. The answer was no. Seeing the look of devotion that each girl gave to the other warmed their heart. Maybe, for once, they can ignore the religious teaching that prohibit a woman from choosing another woman over a man and let love crawl its way into their once cold heart.

Someone clapped their hands, followed by another, and than as if a miracle had happened, everyone stood in respect and began to applaud. Loud. Strong. Firm.

Himeko smiled. She have come to learn that you can never predict what the future will hold. What you should always keep in mind is the most important friend you will have is your heart. It will never let you down or lead you into a path of no return. There is always hope, hope for that flickering glimmer of light at the end of the dark tunnel. The decision you made in life is of your own willingness to accept the choices you have made.

Right now, she's thankful of every second of her life. Looking back, it all started with a broken heart and a night on the lonely street. What's that saying, it's not the destination that will forever be engraved into your memories even after dead but the odyssey of reaching your destination that matter most. She was never one to believe in fate, but maybe this once, she can throw this thought out of the window and be thankful for everything that had happened because of fate to make this day come true.

She looked up to see her blue angel in all of her glory. Chikane. The passion in her eyes told Himeko everything she needed to know where she would stand if she would risk everything to be with her beloved.

As they nearer to the front of the church, her blue angel came to an erupt stop before turning around and kneeling on her knees. Himeko covered one of her hand over her mouth, as tears of joy began to make its way down her flushed cheek.

"Himeko, there is no one out there I would rather love than you. Will you marry me? Will you make me the happiest girl?" Chikane pleased, her voice a little shook but she was determined to not let it get in the way.

"Am I dreaming? Yes..yes.. YES Chikane-chan!" Himeko forcefully leaped into Chikane's open arms and kissed her soft lips, wanting to show how much she loved her.

**finis**

* * *

_A word to the wise._

_Never let love pass you by because you might not be lucky enough to get second chance._

_Life is too short to waste because in the blink of an eyes you might see yourself sitting alone on a swing reflecting back to the youthful day. _

* * *

A/N: Do a little dance. My first finished story, hip, hip, hooray, three cheer for never giving up!!! I thought I would never finish this story especially after a computer crash. This is supposed to be a five chapter story but since I'm too lazy to write everything over again. Instead, I took the last two chapter and shortened it into one chapter. Anyway, hopefully the happily ever after ending didn't disappoint you. I'm just glad that I actually finished this story.

I would really like to know what you think, good or bad. Don't forget to R/R when you are done if you ever hope for me to write another one. I actually stayed up late to finish this ;)


End file.
